


No One to Save You

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Boggart!Theseus, Boggarts, But it's okay, F/M, M/M, Newt's boggart is his brother, Prompt Fill, Theseus no, Tina is a BAMF, Tina saves the day, omg Newt why would you even go there, poor Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was just a small cave along the side of a mountain. Local legend has it that a man-eating, shape-shifting beast resided in it, so of course, Newt Scamander had to take a look.He strains his senses, trying to sense the presence of the beast, if indeed there was one. He walks a few steps forward so that he was fully in the cavern and not just on the narrow corridor. He glances up at the ceiling, trying to gauge if there were bats in the cave, but there was only darkness above--There was a familiar, meaty hand clutching his neck, cutting off his air supply. There was a voice in his ear that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. "Hello, little brother."-for the prompt: I'd just like to see people so confused and wondering why Newts worst fear is his hero brother. Tina/newt or newt/Jacob or gen preferred (but I wouldn't really mind if it was another ship)Original prompt here: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=208331#cmt208331





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed.

It was just a small cave along the side of a mountain. Local legend has it that a man-eating, shape-shifting beast resided in it, so of course, Newt Scamander had to take a look.

The size of the entrance was such that only a thin man or perhaps a child could pass through, so Newt ticked off a few on his list of creatures it could possibly be. The cave was damp and dark, and he ticked off a few more. It took no longer than fifteen minutes of shimmying against cave walls before he came into a marginally larger cavern.

He squinted his eyes against the darkness, and considered taking out his wand. Some creatures don't do well with light, but on the other hand, Newt would not even be able to see what creature he was facing. Unfortunately, humans, even wizards, have vastly underwhelming eyesight compared to other creatures. If he casts a spell to improve his night vision, whatever was in the cave would likely be startled and attack him, unable to flee, seeing as he was blocking the way out.

His wand is in his coat pocket and he makes no move to get it out. He strains his eyes and ears, trying to sense the presence of the beast, if indeed there was one. He walks a few steps forward so that he was fully in the cavern and not just on the narrow corridor. He glances up at the ceiling, trying to gauge if there were bats in the cave, but there was only darkness above--

There was a familiar, meaty hand clutching his neck, cutting off his air supply. There was a voice in his ear that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"Hello, little brother."

There was a long line of hard muscle behind him, and another arm securely wrapped around his torso so that his struggle to escape was futile.

"Nothing to say?"

He couldn't breathe, and his heart was pounding so hard, so loudly, frantically trying to keep him alive. The hand on his neck loosens just when he thought he would fall unconscious, and grabs his hair in a tight grip instead, making him arch his long, pale neck.

"You do remember me, don't you? It's been a long seven years."

A hard bite on the shell of his ear, then a few butterfly-light kisses on his jugular, then another bite on the junction of his neck and shoulder. A long, long lick, up, past his cheek and up to his temple.

"I told you, didn't I? You can run, but it's only a matter of time til I find you, my beloved brother. And now that you're here... I'm not letting you go again."

"I've missed you." Theseus says, pressing his lips to Newt's left ear. Newt shudders violently. In the next instant, his feet are swept out from under him, and before he could raise any protest, Theseus' stocky body was pinning him to the ground.

Theseus lets go of his tight grip on Newt's hair, moving it instead to forcefully hold both of Newt's arms in place above his head and away from his coat. As if reading Newt's mind, Theseus slides his right hand into Newt's inner coat pocket, making sure to rub and pinch and tease both of Newt's nipples into aching points of sensation through his shirt before finally grasping Newt's wand and unceremoniously throwing it behind him.

Newt renews his struggles even as his hope dwindles ever lower. He doesn't notice that he was whimpering and pleading, _no_ and _please don't_ and _don't do this_ coming out of his mouth in rapid succession.

"I love it when you squirm for me, Newt," Theseus says as his right hand rakes down Newt's flat stomach, before cupping Newt's cock through his pants. Newt tries to arch away from the touch, but it only sends him into Theseus' body behind him. He feels the hot line of Theseus' rigid erection rubbing his ass and he finds it harder and harder to breathe.

Theseus undoes Newt's pants in rough, jerky movements, then rips them off in one firm tug. He palms Newt's pale ass, then squeezes a plump half, then smacks it hard enough to make Newt cry out involuntarily, the sound echoing in the dark cave.

"You haven't let anyone else touch this, have you?" Theseus growls. Newt's litany of _no's_ and _please don't's_ grows louder and more desperate. Theseus pauses for a moment, and places a kiss in the back of Newt's neck. "Good. You're mine, and I don't share."

"And more than that... I love how tight you are, brother mine." Newt lets out a long, incomprehensible shout as Theseus forcefully shoves two dry fingers into his ass.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've longed to do that in the past years? I've been waiting so long to fuck you again, little brother," Theseus says, sadistic glee in his voice as he strokes Newt's insides with increasing speed. Newt's strength had all but left him, and his whimpers had stopped in favor of just trying to breathe through the pain of being breached dry.

Theseus lets go of Newt's limp hands. Instead, his left hand moves to Newt's chest, where he rips Newt's shirt open, uncaring of the buttons tumbling off every which way.

He withdraws his fingers from Newt's ass, giving his brother only a second of reprieve. Then his left hand pinches one of Newt's nipples at the same time that he thrusts his thick cock into Newt in one long slide until he bottomed out. Newt lets out a drawn-out scream from the overwhelming pain, nearly blacking out.

Theseus ruts into him mercilessly, exclaiming, in between grunts, "YES! I. HAVE. MISSED. THIS!"

The smell of copper reaches Newt's nose, and he vaguely notes that it was from the blood slicking up his brother's cock as Theseus stabs it in and out of Newt's ass.

"You know what the best part is, Newt?" Theseus whispers cruelly. "The best part is, nobody knows where you are. Nobody will come to save you. We have all the time in the world."

Tears ran down Newt's face in unbroken lines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, I couldn't resist. So here's the part of the prompt where other people see Newt's boggart.

This was the third house that they visited in as many days. It was a lovely two-story house with a wide backyard on the outskirts of Wiltshire. The nearest neighbor was forty minutes away by foot.  
  
The house looked sturdy enough, in Newt's opinion. They could always just add spells to reinforce it, if not.  
  
Tina, however, had a marginally different criteria for an acceptable home. She examined all the entrances and exits, presumably checking the defensibility of the house from attacks. Understandable, really, as the war was well underway, and both of them were known enemies of Grindelwald.   
  
Tina also insisted of checking the house from top to bottom to make sure that the previous owners left no nasty surprises.  
  
Newt was peering into an old, ornate dresser. He could have sworn that there was something inside. The doors had rattled when he had first stepped into the room.   
  
Maybe a couple of doxies?  
  
Tina's voice rang out from the hallway.   
  
"Newt, Mr. Noble mentioned that there was a boggart that moved in a few weeks ago in one of the--"  
  
Newt, upon hearing the word boggart, had turned around to sprint out of the room.  
  
Unfortunately, the boggart in the dresser had decided to give chase, and the dresser doors sprang open with a loud bang.   
  
Loud footsteps followed Newt, quickly gaining ground. He knew if he turned to look, it would be Theseus, looking like he did on the night of Newt and Tina's wedding, when Newt saw him last.  
  
He felt the barely-there brush of fingertips on the back of his neck in a gut-wrenching moment, before a jet of red light whizzed past him and into his pursuer, courtesy of Tina's Stupefy and ever reliable Auror reflexes. He slid down onto the hallway floor, trying to catch his breath and calm his rapidly beating heart.   
  
He knew Tina could be trusted to take care of the boggart with no problem, but still, the memory of the last time he had encountered a boggart flashed into his mind. He had only gotten away after a few hours had passed, thanks to Dougal and Pickett chasing a murtlap that had decided to brave the world outside the case while Newt was missing in action.  
  
If only he could cast Obliviate on himself reliably. He couldn't ask Tina to do it, as that would entail explaining why he need to be Obliviated in the first place.   
  
"--ewt. Can you hear me? I need you to breathe with me. In. Hold. Out. In. Hold. Out. In--"  
  
Slowly, the darkness on the edges of his vision receded. When he finally came back to himself, Tina was holding his cold, clammy hands firmly with her own smaller ones.   
  
He chanced a quick peek at her from under his unruly hair. Her face was the very picture of concern.   
  
"Hey. There you are," she whispered. He was half-expecting her to crack a joke, somewhere along the lines of how lucky he was to have an Auror for a wife. Instead, she only pulled him closer for a tight hug.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Newt," she said as she pulled back. He couldn't help but tense at the loss of contact, which didn't escape her notice. She put hand on his neck tentatively, and went on to run her fingers through his hair when he relaxed. "We...We'll just look into properties in New York from now on, okay? I didn't know--"  
  
Tina bit her lip, but Newt could still guess the words she meant to say.  
  
 _I didn't know you were so terrified of you brother that your boggart turns into him._  
  
"We can try to find somewhere near Queenie and Jacob's, okay?" Tina asked, eyes beseeching.  _Away from Europe and Theseus._ "I know you don't like MACUSA that much but we're away most of the year anyway--"  
  
Newt reached for her cheek with a shaking hand and leaned in to kiss her.   
  
"I love you, and I'd like that," he breathed out. He had closed his eyes in relief and so he couldn't see her, but Tina had a sappy look on her face and a smile that could outshine the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of reasons why Newt would be afraid of Theseus, and thinking of what Boggart!Theseus would do, and this is what my brain came up with. Also, as an asexual, writing smut is hard, I tell you. I mean, writing is already hard in general, but smut is like, a level higher. So here's my first attempt. Tell me what you think in the comments?


End file.
